Krishna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50955 |no = 1333 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 42 |animation_move = 42 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 20, 28, 36, 44, 52, 60, 68, 76, 84 |normal_distribute = 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 28, 36, 44, 52, 60, 68, 76, 84, 92, 100, 108, 116, 124, 132, 140 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 27, 34, 41, 48, 55, 62, 69, 76, 83, 90, 97, 104, 111, 118, 125, 132, 139 |sbb_distribute = 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A god from another world who claims to want to save humankind. As the battle between the Demon Lord and the angels of God intensified, Krishna recruited ancient gods to fight alongside him, and eventually established the Divine Powers. His faction insists on its goal to rid the world of monotheistic divinities in order to rescue humanity, but even those humans who have sought to walk a neutral path keep a weary eye on Krishna and his followers. As a result of this, both the demons and the angels have called for a cease-fire, though no one really knows to what end. |summon = I shall be your guiding light. You have nothing to fear when you walk beside me. |fusion = Worthy powers. I feel as light as if I had been reborn. |evolution = | hp_base = 4460 |atk_base = 1330 |def_base = 1530 |rec_base = 1350 | hp_lord = 6180 |atk_lord = 1750 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 1770 | hp_anima = 6922 |rec_anima = 1572 |atk_breaker = 1948 |def_breaker = 1802 |def_guardian = 2198 |rec_guardian = 1671 |def_oracle = 1901 |rec_oracle = 2067 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Polytheistic Alliance |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec when 6 elements are present & boosts damage against status afflicted foes |lsnote = 70% boost |bb = Dream Raga |bbdescription = 15 combo Light attack on all foes & adds random probable status ailment counter for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% chance to reflect Injury, Weak, Sick & 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison, Paralysis |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Moxagita |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & adds random probable status ailment counter for 3 turns |sbbnote = 150% boost, 15% chance to reflect Injury, Weak, Sick & 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison, Paralysis |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Tsukiji Konganji - Special Event |notes = |addcat = Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse |addcatname = Krishna }}